onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-37.168.192.186-20190607192056/@comment-37414856-20190626173841
Greenn06 a écrit : 1) Baki62 : "BB comme tu n'arrêtes pas de dire a attaqué par derrière (il était où le fameux HDO qui prévient de la menace la plus grande, c'est Marco ou BB?)" Greenn06: C est où que t'as vu qu'il était question de menace "la plus grande" avec le hdo ? Le principe du hdo c est surtout se concentrer. Quand la concentration est axé ailleurs, logiquement ça marche plus aussi bien.. 2)Baki62 :'' '' "mais tu crois qu'Akainu aurait encore eu assez de force pour mettre HS BB, après avoir pris deux coups de BB et deux coups de laser de Kizaru?BB après s'être pris deux coups de magma dont tu dis que c'est l'attaque la plus meurtrière donc malgré deux attaques meurtrières (crois moi akainu n'a pas retenu ses coups, ses 2 coups sont donnés pour tuer BB, pas pour l'assommer) BB est debout, se prend 2 lasers de Kizaru et il arrive a être dans le dos d'Akainu." Greenn06: Encadré de mort de BB, sa résistance est unique incomparable. En revanche en attaque akainu est plus dévastateur que lui pr lui faire perdre la moitié de son visage en une attaque. qd lui revient et se permet le luxe d être face a all commandants BB (retour retardé par le besoin scénario BB-BN). Akainu a montré un très bon niveau défensif, pourquoi l imaginer tanker sans se défendre et faire comme BB ? C est pas parce qu'untel peut pas tout encaisser comme BB, ne peut pas continuer un combat avec le reste de la moitié du visage qu'untel est plus faible ou pas à la hauteur. Donc encore une fois ça rime à rien de faire le lien : performance physique de BB / performance physique akainu. Jamais de la vie je vois shanks avec la moitié du visage continuer son chemin. Après je te crois, Akainu n a pas retenu son coup... Son coup ACCROUPI au sol.. 3)Baki62 :'' "Tu peut nous sortir ton plot armor, mais à part vraisemblablement Kaido (chute 10 000m) , voir Big Mom, je vois pas d'autres persos capables encore d'avançer et porter des coups après cela."'' Greenn06 : Je ne vois pas Shanks encaisser comme BB, ni Mihawk, ni Garp apogée, ni pleins d autres persos. Un logia qui fait une telle chute aura rien (comme kizaru qui a rien après avoir été éjecté dans un mur par Marco). L histoire ballon d acier, le plan d assassinat ça vient de Capone, un supernovae qui est loin d être une pointure, qui est resté 2 ans avec elle a tout casser. Il sait rien a part sur cet période. C est sûre que c est PAS avec son niveau de haki qu'il tuera Big mom et que du coup il formate tout un plan stratégique avec des alliés. Et encore une fois Big mom délegue tout, selon moi elle n est pas une empereur qui bouge d elle même et ça c est important pr évaluer les dires de Capone. Aussi si on prend un exemple en face a face, Akainu a rien eu après une double attaque vista-marco vénères car Ace était condamné a mourir. Autrement dit, ça change beaucoup un coup sans pouvoir se defendre, puis alors 2 coups a pleine puissance sans pouvoir se défendre, esquiver alors là c est un énorme cadeau du père Noël Oda. 4)Baki62 :'' '' "Big Mom est Empereur depuis + de 30ans, la plupart de ses enfants étaient soit trop jeunes ( il y a 30ans les deux fils les plus âgés : Perospero 20ans et Katakuri 18ans) ou pas nés pour lui apporter un soutien dans son équipage. Big Mom a conquis et battu ses divers adversaires , elle même, maintenant, elle a décidé de déléguer à ses enfants mais faut pas la sous estimée;" Greenn06 : C est où que t as vu qu'elle était empereur depuis exactement plus de 30 ans ? Moi ce que je sais c est qu elle faisait parti de l équipage des rocks dont on ignore le nombre d'années, ni son âge, ni l âge des commandants, ni d éventuels anciens commandants avant eux (oui car ça reste faisable). Si tu as des infos comme sa biographie, histoire complète je suis preneur. 5) ''Baki62 : '' "Oda aussi a décidé la crise cardiaque de BB, du coup inattention de Marco et Joz qui se font mettre HS alors qu'ils regardaient ailleurs." Greenn06 :Tout à fait et je vous l accorde a 100%. Je n ai aucunes preuves qu'un amiral est supérieur ou égal a un empereur. Vous m avez convaincu de ne pas utiliser le moment d innatention comme une preuve de supériorité. C est vrai que c est pas juste. 6)''Baki62 : '' "Bizarre que Marco qui est dans équipage BB et a combattu Xfois l'équipage de Roger, personne n'a de renseignements sur leur fruit." Greenn06 :Tu peux avoir des renseignements mais les voir a l oeuvre c est autre chose.. Sachant que Marco est rapide en mode phénix, on parle d un certain level là. Les probabilités que ça soit un autre amiral, voir anciens et vices amiraux qui l ait rencontré sont également grandes. 7)''Baki62 : '' "Au moment où Ace va être décapité et Luffy se retrouve confronté aux 3 amiraux en même temps, Kizaru porte un coup à Luffy et et celui-ci est allongé à terre, Aokiji lui dit: "ton grand-père je lui dois beaucoup mais la voie que tu as choisi ne pouvait que te mener à la mort" et là Aokiji s'apprête à le transpercer d'un pic de glace, Marco surgit et file un coup de pied à Aokiji qui va valdinguer des dizaines de mètres plus loin. Luffy en mode pls à terre, où est le HDO d'Aokiji pour détecter l'attaque de Marco? Pas d'autres adversaires pour déconcentrer Aokiji pourtant." Greenn06 : Son hdo est concentré sur ce qu'il regarde, Luffy a terre qu'il a embroché un ptit coup. Il lui parle même comme tu le fais remarquer. 8) ''Baki62 : ' '' "On n'y peut rien si le HDO d'Aokiji ne détecte pas Marco alors qu'il n'a pas d'adversaire autour de lui et pour Akainu idem, le HDO c'est précisé qu'il détecte la menace la plus grande donc son HDO a préféré restait concentré sur Marco alors que dans son dos il y a un BB très énervé par la mort de Ace, incroyable, inadmissible le sale coup de la part d'Oda, incohérence avec la maitrise du HDO." Greenn06 : La base du hdo c est la concentration. Regarder ailleurs c est être concentré ailleurs.. Marco est un second, c est pas n importe qui, il est rapide. Qu'il puisse repousser un amiral qui regarde ailleurs, c est pas étonnant. Admettons que le hdo détecte la menace la plus grave comme tu dis. Ça n'empêche pas que la concentration de aokiji n est pas pleine, qu'un mec Level second obtient une occasion du fait que l amiral n a pas le temps de reagir notamment parce qu'il arrive d une certaine distance, est rapide ds son attaque. 9) ''Baki62 : '"Se rendre à Wano ou aller à la rencontre de Kaido-Big Mom, c'est deux phrases différentes."'' Greenn06 :Je rappel que de base ils ont interceptés la conversation Big mom-kaido, donc il est de base question pr Kizaru d intervenir pr perturber la rencontre, c est leur sujet principal, c est très très clair. Se rendre a wano c est allez aussi chez kaido et c est aussi big mom qui se rend a wano pr Luffy. 10)Baki62 :'' '' "C'est pas Akainu qui dit à Kizaru de ne pas y aller car faut se méfier des samourais, donc Akainu craint pour la vie de Kizaru pour des samourais mais pas pour un face à face KizaruVSKaido-Big Mom lol.""En conclusion si je retranscris les propos d'Akainu samourai>Kaido ou Big Mom." Greenn06 : Non il craint que la force des samouraïs en + de kaido, Big mom fasse mal. Parce que Wano c est le territoire des samouraïs et Kaido, ils sont donc a prendre en consideration pour akainu qui ne sait rien d eux. D ailleurs oden l un d eux était chez Gold Roger rien que ça, je pense pas que la Marine notamment akainu n a jamais croisé un samouraï super fort. Sa remarque n aurait pas de sens, il reconnait un potentiel des samourais. Donc potentiel empereurs + potentiel samourais, ça commence a devenir énorme. 11)Baki62 :"Mince il a fait comment Kaido pour prendre possession de Wano." Greenn06 :Akainu dit qu'ils manquent d'informations sur les samouraïs, il ne sait rien de leurs effectifs et du coup ni de leur faiblesse (depuis que le pays semble t-il s est refermé sur lui même, depuis que kaido le yonkou spécial.. J y viens juste dans ma reponse après.. est passé et a mis un abruti de shogun a la tête du pays). 12)Baki62 :"Kaido, on arrête pas de le dire c'est un kamikaze suicidaire, il n'hésite pas à attaquer la marine tout entière sur un coup de tête, il n'a rien qui lui fait peur. Donc il a perdu certes mais combien de persos en face et valeur des persos?""Shanks la stopper mais de quelle manière, Shanks et son équipage tous frais à Marineford, si bataille, quelques gars à Shanks y auraient laisser des plumes." Greenn06 : Justement on en sait rien du tout. Ça peut être shanks seul comme shanks appuyé de commandants. Et contre la Marine, 1 amiral comme une coalition (et y en a des possibilités vu le nombre de ses défaites). Le concernant y'a aussi l hypothèse qu'il est immortel, kaido est peut être particulier.. Il est dit qu'il a challenger les yonkous ET la Marine, les 2. Je l avais déjà dit, mais si faut remettre l image je peux. Bref il peut être stopper, contrer comme le cas de Shanks mais mourir peut être pas. Ce qui fait de lui un empereur très très spécial, pas forcément plus fort mais très problématique. D ailleurs Aokiji dit a Smoker de prévenir Akainu de la catastrophe kaido, que ce sera bien pire que Marineford (kaido qui proclame la guerre a la Marine a son apparition). Ce qui pr moi va dans ce sens, d autant que Big mom parle de chose, sa description d immortel et le fait qu il a affronter seul les empereurs et la Marine (ce qui explique facile toutes ses captures, échecs notamment sur des navires prison géant). (Doflamingo peut flipper oh ça ouii) 13) ''Baki62 : "Akainu l'attaque la plus meurtrière, deux coups au ventre et un arrache moitié de visage et malgré cela il est en pls face à un mourant bridé (pas de HDO il esquivait les attaques de Ace alors qu'il dormait, ni HDR, HDA diminué) qui aurait pu le finir si plot armor glissement de terrain." Greenn06 :Un mourant qui a bénéficié de tout le pouvoir du scénario avec un akainu immobilisé, pris par derrière, en plus sur la tête quoi. Ce n est pas une question de "il m a frappé par derrière c est pas cool" mais plutôt l apport et les conséquences sur le moment T avec celui-ci. Pour moi ainsi on a Akainu écarté pr la suite BB-BN, vengeance inévitable. S il était en PLS akainu, ben il serait tomber dans l eau, sauf que non c est ça le truc.. Ace un mec qui passe au travers une chambre en cramant la paroi de la chambre, se penche devant BB sous sa forme de feu, sur le moment,marque un temps d arret au dessus de sa tête avec un couteau.. on a connu plus rapide et plus discret (puis c est un level commandant face a un empereur). Akainu il est enragé, est contré par un level second, ne voit que l objectif de tuer Luffy. D ailleurs c est sûrement un point faible de akainu la concentration (être toujours enragé a mettre ds la catégorie anomalie ^^). 14)Baki62 : '' "Kizaru l'homme le plus rapide et alors cela change quoi mdr, voici la définition du fruit de Kizaru: Il lui permet de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui fait de l'utilisateur l'homme théoriquement le plus rapide de tout One Piece, et de voyager par des moyens de réflexion (par des miroirs par exemple)." Greenn06 :Être très rapide c est un gros avantage dans un combat. Ça peut l être autant que pouvoir encaisser énormément. Kizaru doit gérer en hda alors un bon coup placé rapidement peut s avérer très efficace. Qd on sait aussi que la lumière de kizaru est aussi destructrice (coup de pied de lumière de kizaru sur un arbre énorme jsais plus le nom, mangroove un truc du genre a Sabaondy). 15)Baki62 :'' '' "Il est à noter que l'Amiral Kizaru doit reprendre sa forme humaine avant de pouvoir frapper à nouveau comme le montre la confrontation entre Zephyr et ce dernier(comme c'est le cas avec la technique "Yata no Kagami")." Greenn06 :Je ne prends pour référence que le film strong world avec shiki parce qu un passage de celui ci existe en scan à l inverse du film Z. Ceci dit ça m a l air logique bien que je crois te comprendre, jsuis pas sure. Moi je comprends kizaru qui passe de sa forme lumière totale a sa forme humain. Si c est le cas j adhère plutôt et ds le manga il l a jamais fait donc yep ça se tient. 16)Baki62 : "En outre, certaines attaques de Kizaru prennent du temps à se préparer et peuvent être bloquées ou déviées par des adversaires utilisateurs du Fluide dit Haki, comme l'a fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Silvers Rayleigh pour sauver les Mugiwara." Greenn06 :Ouais mais a aucun moment je considere qu'on a vu un kizaru ds un combat a mort, un kizaru version punk hazard. C est simple, a aucun moment on a kizaru avec un regard sérieux ou faisant preuve d une réelle envie de vaincre Rayleight. C est l amiral (pré ellipse en tt cas) qui fait le stricte minimum, le singe jaune, le pitre de service qui lève les mains en l air qd Beckman le met en joue et que 8 secondes après il lui fausse compagnie en tirant sur le sous marin. Faut pas le prendre au sérieux, puisque lui ne l a jamais été. Ya ce Sbs d'Oda qui sous entend que kizaru est plus fort que Aokiji et que aokiji est le plus faible des 3 amiraux (10 jours de combat c est dire le niveau d écart du plus faible, jinbei qui dit que c était serré, l île partagé en deux etc). Bref le kizaru punk hazard jl'ai pas encore vu et le kizaru dont tu me parles a fait essoufler Rayleight une légende bien qu il soit vieux c est vrai, c'est déjà ça. 17)Baki62 :"Le "théoriquement" le plus rapide veut dire certaines choses: 1er point: toi ou un autre l'as déjà précisé dans un topic un perso ayant le HDO++ arrive à voir les mouvements de Kizaru." Greenn06 :Oui et suivre les mouvements de kizaru c est pas forcément le vaincre. On connait rien du niveau de ses hakis comme hda, hdo. Le suivre c est la base pour rivaliser avec lui 18)Baki62 :'' '' "2ème point: c'est exactement le même principe que pour Ener, Ener se déplace à la vitesse de l'éclair mais au moment de porter ses coups il a une vitesse normale, il est incapable de porter des coups à la vitesse de l'éclair. A Sabaody, Kizaru se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière devant chaque adversaire mais stoppe un cours instant avant de porter son attaque de coup de pied, ce coup avec l'élan pris par sa vitesse donne de la puissance supplémentaire mais son coup de pied ne va pas à la vitesse de la lumière." Greenn06 :Pas d accord, kizaru et ener c est different. Ener ne peut pas, kizaru le peut. A sabaondy en fait, c est kizaru qui stoppe lui même volontairement son coup de pied. Kizaru (oda a travers lui) dit au contraire que ça l ait, la vitesse de la lumière : as tu déjà pris un coup de pied a la vitesse de la lumière ? 19)Baki62 :"Sinon on aurait comme top classement 1er Kizaru et Ener deuxième vu qu'ils seraient impossible à toucher même avec du fluide (Kizaru vitesse 299 792 458 m/s ou 300 000 km/s et Ener 40000 km/s) et eux t'envoient des attaques hyper méga rapides." Greenn06: C est pour ça qu il y a le hdo.. 1) Greenn06 tu passes trop de temps à répondre à tous ceux qui te disent que BB>Akainu de ce fait tu n'a plus le temps de te renseigner sur ce le HDO. J'ai tapé Haki de l'observation, voici une définition parmi tant d'autres qui reprend souvent les mêmes arguments: L'utilisateur peut aussi utiliser ce Haki pour prévoir les mouvements d'un adversaire peu avant qu'ils ne les fassent, rendant ainsi l'attaque beaucoup plus facile à éluder avec assez de compétence. Cette prédiction (ou prévision) apparaît à l'utilisateur comme une image ou une "prémonition" brève de ce que l'adversaire fera dans l'esprit de l'utilisateur ainsi que les dégâts que l'utilisateur subira s'il se prend l'attaque. Il semble que plus l'intention de tuer de l'ennemi est grande, plus il est facile de repérer l'ennemi en question; bien que des utilisateurs plus habiles dans ce Haki puissent prévoir les futurs mouvements de leur adversaire même si ce dernier n'a pas d'intentions meurtrières Ce fluide dit "perceptif" permet aussi de lire le cœur des gens et de deviner quelles seront leurs prochaines actions. Ce pouvoir est utile aussi bien pour parer les coups que pour attaquer (anticipation de la position de l'adversaire...). En étendant ce type de fluide autour de soi, il est possible de sentir la présence de tous les êtres vivants qui se trouvent autour de soi, visibles ou pas. Avec de l'entraînement, il est même possible d'évaluer la force de ses adversaires. Il permet aussi de ressentir avec précision la colère, la tristesse et toutes les autres émotions que les gens cachent au fond de leur cœur sans jamais les exprimer par des gestes ou par des mots. Ce pouvoir peut cependant conduire les personnes les plus sensibles à une trop grande compassion... Voici la définition du Ki Sense dans DBZ cela sera rapproche du HDO: Un utilisateur disposant de suffisamment de contrôle de Ki finit par apprendre à le détecter: il est capable de détecter l'emplacement, le montant et le type, plus l'ennemi est fort et rapproché, plus la sensation est puissante. De plus, si un ki est très puissant, il peut être perçu de loin par des personnes formées à la détection d'énergie. 2) Après je te crois, Akainu n a pas retenu son coup... Son coup ACCROUPI au sol.. Bah accroupi ou pas cela ne change pas la puissance du coup, déjà pour toucher BB qui fait 6m il a fallu que BB se penche complétement pour être à la portée du bras d'Akainu, cela a enlever la moitié de visage mais en étant debout et ayant + de puissance, il aurait toujours arraché qu'une moitié de visage. Ya plus rien derrière de solide derrière le visage de BB, ton exemple aurait marché s'il tape au ventre et perfore pas son ventre, d'ailleurs avec une attaque aussi meurtrière la logique voudrait qu'Akainu qui s'est pas retenu lors de ses 2 premiers coups, son poing passe à travers le ventre et ressort. 3 Kaido fait une chute pour se suicider donc ne s'est pas revêtu de HDA, il se relève aussitôt, comment peux-tu être aussi affirmatif qu'un Logia n'a rien ou se relève aussitôt au lieu d'être sonné, blessé gravement ou mort, pure spéculation de ta part, pour toi un logia est indestructible si personne n'utilise de HDA. 4) Pour Big Mom Empereur, j'émets cette hypothèse car toi même tu dis savoir quelle faisait parti des Rocks. Je penses pas t'apprendre que Garp a eu le titre de héros de la Marine il y a 40 ans après avoir dissoud les Rocks. On sait aussi que Roger a volé le Ponéglyphe il a environ 25 ans de cela à Big Mom sur Whole Cake où apparemment elle y était en tant qu 'Empereur car comment expliquer le grand Roger et Rayleigh seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que leur équipage avoir peur et ruser pour copier le ponéglyphe à Big Mom. Donc + de 25ans et -de 40ans, cela se situe là où Big Mom est Empereur donc 30ans c'est une moyenne raisonnable on va dire. Après la chute des Rocks il lui a fallu quelques années pour se constituer équipage et régner ensuite. Pourquoi pas le duo Big Mom-Kaido et ensuite ils se sont partagés les territoires. 6) Garp et Sengoku doivent obligatoirement avoir déjà vu la forme phénix de Marco, il a été dit que BB et Roger ont déjà combattu Garp et je penses idem pour Sengoku. CP0 doivent faire des fiches infos, certes commes tu dis la fiche et le réel c'est pas pareil mais bon faut s'y attendre un minimum à cette transformation phénix et cicatrisation instantanée. 7 et 8) Aokiji a acomplétement le dessus sur Luffy et s'apprête à le tuer, tu me dis que le HDO faut ête concentré pour que cela fonctionne, Luffy enragé n'y arrivant pas contre Katakuri au départ.Mais là il est pas à fond, ni enragé comme un Akainu, son HDO doit se déclencher pour le mettre en garde sur les adversaires autour de lui. Si le HDO servirait juste pour du 1VS1 pour avoir l'avantage sur celui qui est juste en face, cela serait bidon. Les techniques de Rayleigh avec Yeux fermés ou Luffy bandeau sur les yeux et esquives des attaques de bâton ou les attaques des animaux géants, le HDO aide à ressentir les dangers autour de soi sans les apercevoir et ressentir toutes les présences , Luffy les yeux bandés pouvait esquiver les attaques de plusieurs animaux qui l'attaquaient en même temps donc ils ressentaient plusieurs auras agressives en même temps. 9) Interrompre la rencontre neveut pas forcément dire les combattre, il suffit comme à fait King de faire tomber le bâteau pour que la rencontre n'a pas lieu. Aller chez Kaido c'est un danger pour Kizaru tu crois, Les mugiwaras ne sont pas inquiétés, à part Luffy car défier directement Kaido. Big Mom et ses enfants personne de l'équipage de Kaido ne les recherchent, tu as un Empereur et des commandants d'un équipage adverse sur ton territoire et Kaido s'en fou apparemment. 10) Mihawk c'est pas le plus grand escrimeur au monde, s'il est capable d'être plus fort qu'un samourai de Wano, pourquoi Akainu s'inquiète t-il? Sauf si Mihawk>Kizaru? Tu dis qu'Akainu craintsur le fait que Kizaru rique de croiser Kaido, Big Mom et samourais en même temps, mais au départ Kizaru doit éviter leur rencontre donc pas se taper les deux équipages, s'il attaque Big Mom qui est en chemin, KIzaru ne croise aucun samourai. Ton histoire de samourai est tordu, les mots qu'Oda veut transmettre c'est qu'il existe a^pperemment des saourais qui pourraient être niveau Amiral, comme tu précisé pour Oden qi était sur équipage Roger. Il a été dit que temps que Ryuma était vivant, ila repoussé toute les attaques et Wano n'a jamais été envahi donc il a repoussé aussi bien les pirates que la marine avec leurs amiraux de son époque. 13) "S il était en PLS akainu, ben il serait tomber dans l eau, sauf que non c est ça le truc" pour moi tu te trompes dans ton explication. Akainu se rattrape du bout des doigts à un bout de roche ce qui prouve bien qu'il se sauve in-extremis de la situation où il se trouvait, étant hors de combat pendant un certain laps de temps, il a subit le glissement de terrain sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Akainu était trop sur de lui après avoir constaté que BB vieux, pas en forme et qu'il lui a porté deux coups de magma a l'estomac, pour lui, il ne voyait plus BB le plus dangereux sur le champ de bataille donc moins concentré, du coup HDO pas opérationnel sur BB et se fait surprendre et se prend deux coups dont l'un le met à terre sans pouvoir se relever. La seule chose qu'on peut lui reconnaitre, c'est qu'il a u esprit combatif, il ne lâche rien et toujours prêt à repartir au combat dès qu'il le peut , au moment qu'il récupère ses moyens. 14 à 19) Kizaru possède une force de frappe ( laser sur arbre sabaody ) et vitesse incontestable, mais comme je le dis entre se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière et porter des coups à la vitesse de la lumière ces deux choses totalement différents. Sinon même n'importe quel perso ayant le HDO++ ne peut anticiper une attaque qu'il voit dans un futur proche car pas assez de réflexes pour réagir. cela ferait de Kizaru comme je l'ai dis l'homme le plus puissant au monde. Kizaru possédant lui même le HDO voit aussi les coups venir mais même sans ça il voit les coups à une lenteur donc pourrait toujours esquiver et contre-attaquer avant que l'adversaire à le réflexe pour parer la contre-attaque. Pour moi sa faiblesse c'est au moment où il doit porter un coup et automatiquement ralentir. Je t'ai pris l'exemple de Ener pour cette raison (Ener c'est Kizaru en moi vite lumière>Éclair), comme il possède la vitesse de déplacement de l'éclair et donc il devrait porter aussi ses coups à la vitesse de l'éclair et donc contre luffy il l'aurait facilement embroché quand il le voulait avec son trident. Et pourtant à peine Ener a transformé son bâton en trident (scan 280), il se précipite sur Luffy pour le transpercer mais luffy saute en hauteur pour l'esquiver. Scan 281, l'absurdité totale, Ener veut lui assèner des coups successifs de trident(page 12) et Luffy esquive, alors que si les coups sont portés effectvement à la vitesse de l'éclair , Luffy n'a pas les réflexes adaptés pour ça.